The following relates generally to an electronic card, and more specifically to bi-directional communication between an electronic card and a touchscreen device. Electronic cards are used in many applications, including for facilitating financial transactions, verifying identity, and playing games. There have been developments in storing and transmitting information via capacitive coupling between electronic cards and electronic devices with touchscreens. Information transmits from the card to the electronic device when the card is placed in contact with the touchscreen.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,715,687 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/630,955, touchscreen devices may read information from the card, which represents a one-way communication from the card to the screen. However, using only one-way communication may limit the types of transactions for which an electronic card may be used.